metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Agon Temple
Dark Agon Temple is a room in Dark Aether in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. It is Dark Aether's version of Agon Temple. Beyond the Temple is the Dark Energy Controller for the Dark Agon Wastes. This is the first dark temple Samus journeys to in her quest to return the Light of Aether to their proper energy controllers in the light world. Once Samus acquires the three Dark Temple Keys she gains access to the room and must battle Amorbis. Samus defeats the Amorbis and obtains the Dark Suit, then heads into the Dark Energy Controller room. Sequence breaking can be done to avoid getting the Dark Suit in this room by jumping on a certain rock. However, this makes the rest of the game considerably harder, until the Light Suit is obtained. By taking a side passage containing Light Beacons, Samus can reach a door leading to Trial Tunnel Three Warrior Ing appear after the defeat of the Amorbis, possibly in an attempt to kill Samus and steal back the energy. Connecting rooms *Dark Agon Temple Access (via Blue Door) *Dark Controller Access (via Blue Door) *Trial Tunnel (via Blue Door) Inhabitants in Dark Agon Temple]] ;Amorbis :"Morphology: Amorbis Gigantic tunneling Guardians. Avoid target as it enters and leaves the earth: look for disturbances in the ground. Target cannot survive for long if its outer shell is cracked." ;Dark Amorbis :"Morphology: Dark Amorbis Dark energy-charged Guardians. Targets gain armor, beam weapon, and regenerative powers when fused to Dark Sphere. Weak spot within mouth detected: concussive force will deliver heavy damage to it." ;3 Warrior Ing (after Energy has been taken from the Controller) :"Morphology: Warrior Ing The soldiers of the Ing Horde. Shapeshifting wallcrawler. Dangerous combatant in melee and at range. Dislikes bright light." Items ;Dark Suit : Acquired after the defeat of Amorbis. Scans ;Gate (0 keys acquired) :"Security system initiated. All locks are active. Three keys are required to access the temple. They are scattered throughout the Dark Agon Wastes." ;Gate (1 key acquired) :"Key code acknowledged. Lock deactivated. 2 Keys required to access temple. Search the Dark Agon Wastes to find them." ;Gate (2 keys acquired) :"Key code acknowledged. Lock deactivated. 1 Key required to access temple. Search the Dark Agon Wastes to find it." ;Gate (3 keys acquired) :"Key code acknowledged. Final lock deactivated. You may now access the temple." ;Light Crystal :"Xenotech: Luminoth Light Crystal Generates protective field of light energy. Light Crystals provide protection from Dark Aether's atmosphere. They can be nullified by dark energy and supercharged by light energy." ;Light Beacon :"Xenotech: Luminoth Light Beacon Generates protective field when energized. Light Beacons must be energized by Beam weapon fire to function, and remain charged for a limited time." ;Nullified Crystal :"Xenotech: Nullified Crystal Protective field of light energy deactivated. Light Crystals, when covered with dark energy, cease to function for a brief time. Light energy can clear the Crystal of the dark energy." ;Nullified Beacon :"Xenotech: Nullified Beacon Protective field of light energy deactivated. Light Beacons, when covered with dark energy, cease to function for a brief time. Light energy can clear the Beacon of the dark energy." ;Dark Sphere :"Structural analysis complete. Target is a biogenerated power sphere. Sphere provides dark energy to the Amorbis. Xenotech detected in sphere. Sphere is impervious to weapons. ;Dark Suit :"Dark Suit" ru:Храм Темного Агона Category:Rooms Category:Dark Agon Wastes Category:Temples Category:Boss Rooms